1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a triazine derivative, and also relates to a light-emitting element including the triazine derivative.
2. Description of the Related Art
In these years, many of light-emitting elements that are used in displays and the like have a structure in which a layer including a luminescent material is sandwiched between a pair of electrodes. In these light-emitting elements, light is emitted when an exciton formed by recombination of an electron injected from one of the electrodes and a hole injected from the other electrode returns to the ground state.
In the field of light-emitting elements, the structure of a layer including a luminescent material, a novel material for forming a layer including a luminescent material, or the like has been developed in order to obtain a light-emitting element that is superior in luminous efficiency and color purity or is able to prevent quenching or the like.
For example, as for the structure of a layer including a luminescent material, a multilayer structure composed of a combination of a layer including a highly carrier injecting material, a layer including a highly carrier transporting material, and the like is proposed so that a light-emitting region is formed at a point distant from electrodes. In addition, as for the highly carrier transporting material, for example, a triazine derivative disclosed Patent Document 1 or 2 is proposed.
(Patent Document 1) Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-157473
(Patent Document 2) Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-199163